Nessie's cars
by cassmo451
Summary: What happens when Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie decide that Little Renesmee needs a battery operated kids car.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm new at this and didn't really mean to post this so soon. But since it's up could you please tell me what you think and offer help on where to go with this. It was just an idea I had after watching my five year old drive around the yard in her Barbie jeep and it cracked me up to think how the Cullen's would really get into this kind of kid friendly thing. Plus I'm horrible at writing in first person so I wrote this in third. **

**Sorry again. Still learning and I realized I had just one line of a next section and it didn't make any sense where it was. **

**By the way I do not own any of the characters in this story (obviously!) Thanks to Stephenie Meyers for creating such an interesting place to play in.**

* * *

"Where is everyone this morning?" Bella asked as she, Edward, and Renesmee walked in the back door to the kitchen of the main house.

Esme looked up from her drawing and smiled, "I don't really know. They said something about car shopping."

Bella frowned, "Do we really need more cars?"

"Not more cars. Just faster cars," said Edward with a chuckle, then sniffed, "Jacob isn't here yet?"

Esme shook her head, "He was out on patrol last night and after that went home to rest and get his car. He was hoping he could take Renesmee down to the beach later."

Renesmee put her hand to Bella's face and asked her, _"Can I go with Jacob?"_

Edward, after hearing her thought, grumbled, "We'll see. First it's breakfast time for the half-human."

Bella laughed at the inside joke.

* * *

Hearing the sound of Jacobs Rabbit come roaring up the drive Nessie put her hand to Bella's face _"Please, Mommy, can I go?"_

Bella took a deep breath unnecessarily and sighed with a grin, "What do you think Edward? Jacob hasn't got anything stupid planned does he?"

Edward laughed, "Do you mean right now or just in general?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "I mean right now with our daughter. I have no doubt that he's planning all kinds of stupid things otherwise."

Nessie put her hand to Bella's face again, with more insistence, _"May I go?"_

Edward nodded, "Yes, you may go. He just wants to take you to the beach so make sure you have your bathing suit and extra clothes."

Nessie jumped off her mother's lap squealing out loud, "YAY!"

Bella took her hand and they ran back to the cottage to get her clothes while Edward met Jacob at the door.

Jake looked confused as he walked in the front door. Usually Nessie was there waiting to jump into his arms. He wasn't really expecting Edward. "Where's Ness?

"She and Bella went down to the cottage to Nessie's clothes ready," Edward stated.

"Dang it! I wanted to surprise her. Do you HAVE to tell her everything?" Jacob growled with good humor.

Edward shrugged, "Esme told her this morning that you were coming back to pick her up. I couldn't really keep it from her after that. So what's the other surprise that Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper have planned?"

Jake shook his head dejectedly, "They wouldn't tell me. The death quadruplets said I wouldn't be able to keep it from you if I knew. So they just told me to get Nessie away from the house."

Edward sighed, "That tells me more than I needed to know. Those four working together is very dangerous."

* * *

Emmett came walking through the front door and asked "Where's Nessie?"

Bella grumbled, "Renesmee is with Jacob down at LaPush."

Jasper grinned excitedly, "Good we have a surprise for her."

"What are those?" Bella asked suspiciously as Emmett toted in one box and Rosalie carried in the other.

"Barbie Jeep" said Emmett.

"Barbie convertible," said Rose.

Edward chuckled, "Giving her a choice?"

Alice smiled, "I can't read her so, yeah, and why not? She might as well learn to drive now. She's only got maybe 4 or 5 more years before she's physically able to pass for 16. And if she's going to learn to drive like a Cullen she's going to need practice."

Bella growled, "My daughter is not driving like a Cullen! She can drive like a normal human and not have to have her Grandpa arrest her!"

Edward chuckled again, "Like Charlie would ever arrest her. She's got him wrapped around her little finger. All it would take would be for her to promise never to do it again and give him her puppy dog eyes and he'd let her off with a warning."

Emmett jumped in, "Besides Carlisle said we could build an obstacle course so that she could learn the right way. So when she's driving in town she won't cause any trouble."

"Which are you more excited for, Emmett, the little jeep or the obstacle course?" Bella asked with a laugh.

Emmett grinned back with an evil twinkle, "Both! Now if I could just get them to let me build a full size course for MY jeep."

"Not on your life or death!" Esme spoke up from somewhere upstairs.

* * *

Emmett sat back to review his handiwork. He, Jasper and Edward had been deciphering the mutilated English/Chinese instructions for the last couple of hours to get the whole thing together. Strange you'd think one of them would have studied Chinese at some point in the last few decades.

Edward chuckled at the thought, "Who'd have thought that any of us would have needed it for putting together kids toys?"

Jasper laughed, "It is a strangely human thing to be doing for three vampires. I have to say thanks, Edward, for letting us be uncles."

Emmett shrugged uncomfortably. He wasn't much for the mushy stuff. "I think it needs a real light bar."

Edward nodded, "And a real stereo."

"Do you think we can find a five point harness that small?" asked Jasper.

"And a brush guard," added Emmett.

"With a tow wench," Jasper said.

Edward smiled, "we're going to need to rewire the entire thing and put in a bigger battery.

* * *

Bella grinned at Alice and Rosalie, "You don't need to go to all this trouble. She's going to love it just because it came from you."

Alice rolled her eyes, "It's got to be perfect. I won't have it any other way." Then she turned to Rose as she saw a vision of the car in the future, "Oh that's a perfect color Rose. I'll go get started on the interior design. And we'll have to replace the radio and speakers. That little one just won't be enough for Edward's daughter."

Rose nodded, "I'm going to need to rewire everything because we're going to need a bigger battery."

* * *

Nessie put her hand to Jacob's face and asked while pointing in the corner of his old shed _"What is that?"_

Jacob looked up and laughed, "That's my old motorcycle. I haven't rode it in awhile."

"_Can you take me for a ride?" _Nessie asked, looking hopeful.

"Not if you don't want your dad killing me. At least not right now. Maybe when you get older and can handle one yourself. AND only with a helmet and leathers so there's less of a chance that you'll get hurt, and NEVER around your Grandpa. Do you understand?" Jacob said seriously towards her.

"_Okay Jacob,"_ she thought solemnly. _"But you know I won't get hurt."_

"I know but if you haven't noticed Edward is a little overprotective of you and your mom. Try not to think about this around him. It would only bring up something that we shouldn't need to worry about for awhile," He said with a smile, "now let me try and get this old Rabbit running so I can get you home."

Just then Jacob's cell phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID before he answered he frowned as he said, "Hello?"

Bella answered, "Jake, can you keep Nessie overnight? We…uh…have something going on here and she can't come back yet."

Jacob glanced at Nessie, knowing she could hear the conversation. "Is everything okay?"

Bella laughed, "Oh, yeah, everything's…fine. We just need some time to get… things together."

Jacob smiled at Nessie and winked, "Yeah, she can stay down here. She can sleep in one of my old T-shirts."

"Thanks, Jake. I've got to go now."

"Hey, Bells."

"Yeah?"

"You're still a terrible liar."

He heard Bella groan, "I know, but I was the only one free to call you. I told them someone else needed to. 'Night Jake"

"'Night Bells. Talk to you later," Jake said. He hung up the phone and looked over at Nessie. "Looks like you're staying the night. I'll work on this old lump of metal in the morning when I can see." As Nessie danced in place happily, Jake slammed the hood down on his car. He really wished he had the money to get something better but there wasn't much he could do about it right now.

* * *

It had been a long evening after Bella had gotten off the phone with Jacob. They'd spent all night in separate groups sorting out the cars. Everything went well _after_ a couple of small fires on the Barbie Jeep's wiring and a blown fuse in the garage when Alice tried to plug in a sewing machine on the same outlet with an air compressor. When they'd all agreed that the cars were as good as they could get them. They split up in their marital pairs and took some time to be alone. Bella and Edward walked back to their cottage at human speed holding hands, taking their time and enjoying each other in a little extra free time. It was then that an idea hit Bella, "Is there some kind of bet going on about Renesmee's cars?"

Edward chuckled, and squeezed her hand, "Not yet, but it wouldn't surprise me if one comes up before this is all over."

Bella shook her head, "or several bets once Jake gets in on it. I really wish Jasper and Emmett wouldn't goad him like that. He doesn't have the money to keep up with those two."

Edward laughed, "Do you know what they are doing with the money they win off him?"

Bella stopped and turned to look at Edward fully, "No."

"They've been giving it to Alice and she's been putting it into the stock market in Jake's name," Edward said with a smile.

"Jake's not going to like that," Bella said trying not to smile.

Edward shrugged, "So what? He's part of our family. He'll learn to deal with it."

"Look, I know he imprinted on Renesmee but that doesn't mean that they'll be together in the future. A lot can happen between now and then," Bella said with a worried look on her face.

Edward reached up and pushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "You looked just like Esme in her worried mom mode. You are right that a lot can happen, but like it or not Jake is tied to Renesmee. We may not have the normal ties of a family but we all love one another. And I want Jacob to be able to take care of Renesmee. We are using his money to help him. We aren't giving him our money. I can't help it if he hasn't learned you don't bet against Alice. The boy keeps thinking that since she can't see him he can throw her curve balls."

Bella laughed and shook her head and started walking away, "I guess it's good we are doing something for him now. By the time he completely figures out how Alice works he'll be a Billionaire."

Edward cleared his throat unnecessarily, "he almost is now."

Spinning back around Bella looked surprised, "How much is almost?"

"Not telling. A man's finances are his own business," Edward said, trying to sound important but failing miserable.

"Then tell me, does Jake know anything about his own finances?"

"No, not really, we figured we'd give him some time to grow up a bit and struggle so he understands what he's got," Edward said with a sheepish grin.

"And you're also afraid he'll lose his temper and phase."

"That too," Edward nodded.


	2. Short Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't had time to do much updating and this is as much as I've got. I've been crazy busy with work and also dodging freakish storms here in the Midwest. Did you know we actually had a hurricane form in the middle of the U.S. without an ocean nearby? I didn't know that was possible. I don't think the meteorologists did either. They are calling it an "Inland Hurricane." Anyway, here is the little snippet I have ready. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Someone reminded me that Edward has two cars as well. (DOH! and thank you!) so I had to fix this bit.**

**

* * *

**

"What do you think?" Edward asked Renesmee, after he uncovered her eyes.

Renesmee looked at both cars sitting in the living room of the big house. "Why are they in the living room?" She asked. "Cars go in the garage."

Edward laughed, "I know sweetheart but we were trying to surprise you and you would have seen them in the garage. Now what do you think of them?"

Renesmee looked over them very carefully walking around the jeep, checking the lights, the brush guard, and the seatbelts, which she rolled her eyes and looked over at her father. Edward laughed but kept any thoughts she had to himself.

Then she walked to the convertible, by now it was painted candy apple red with tan colored cloth interior. She ran her small fingers along the exterior and bent over to check out the stereo with its MP3 capability. She giggled as she pulled her own mp3 player out and plugged it in. Music filled the room from the little car. Then she looked up at Edward. "Do I have to pick just one?"

Everyone laughed, while Bella walked over and picked up her daughter. "No, you don't have to choose. They are both yours."

Jacob laughed, "Just like mom and dad, she has to have two vehicles?"

Bella looked confused, "Two?"

"Your car and your bike," Jacob reminded her.

Bella grimaced, "You know I don't drive that car."

"_Momma, you have a bike like Jacob?"_Renesmee asked pulling Bella's face back to hers as she thought the words.

Bella and Edward growled over at Jacob. Jake held up his hands with a confused look on his face, "What? I haven't done anything."

Bella turned back and answered her daughter's question, "yes, but I haven't rode it in a long while. Motorcycles are very dangerous."

Renesmee smiled and wiggled excitedly, _"Okay. Can I drive my cars now?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know this is stilted but it's the way imagine things. Just little scenarios, kind of like memories. The first is just some niece/uncle bonding. **

**The second is a little more personal. My daughter's Grandpa passed away before she was born, and he was a police officer. I could totally see him pulling this on any one of his grandkids. It made me smile. Please review. **

**And remember I don't own any of these characters but thanks to Stephenie Meyer for giving us these stories that I have so much fun playing in.**

* * *

"Renesmee, come back here." Emmett yelled across the field as Nessie drove off. "Eddie is going to kill me if I lose his daughter," he mumbled to himself. "Nessie turn the steering wheel and come back now."

"NO!" she yelled back. "I want to go to the baseball field."

"Honey, you are going the wrong way and if you want to go up there we will take you. That jeep won't make it that far," he said as he ran the short distance to catch up with her. He picked the jeep up with her in it and started walking back to the house

"I want to drive, Uncle Emmett." She pouted as she crossed her arms.

"This jeep wouldn't even make it," he repeated. "The battery would run down," noticing her stubborn features as she turned her head away from him he chuckled, "I promise when you get older you can drive my jeep up to the baseball field."

She glanced back at him wearily, "Do you promise?"

Emmett chuckled, "Yes I promise."

"Then put me down so I can drive home."

* * *

"Dad?" Bella asked as she heard her father answer the phone.

"Hey Bells. What's going on?"

Well the Cullens bought Nessie a Barbie Jeep and Barbie convertible. She's been driving them around all over the grounds. We thought it might not hurt for her to learn the rules of the road now instead of waiting until she's older. I was wondering if you would come up on your day off to help?"

Charlie chuckled, "I'd love to. Have you read the driving manual to her yet."

Bella hesitated, "ummm, yeah we've went through it but I don't think she understands the concept of a speed limit."

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do about that," Charlie said with a chuckle.

Several days later Charlie came out in his full police uniform. When he walked up the front porch and rang the doorbell Edward answered with a slight grin and a wink. "Hello Chief Swan. What can we do for you ?"

So Edward had an idea of what Charlie had planned? Even better. Charlie said in a very serious tone "Edward, I've come to see Renesmee. I've had reports about her speeding and driving recklessly."

Edward shook his head sadly, "I was afraid this was going to happen." He opened the door wider to let Charlie in the room and turned to the living area to speak to his daughter. "Renesmee come here. Chief Swan needs to talk to you."

Renesmee's eyes were wide, "Grandpa what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Renesmee, but I'm not here as your grandpa. I'm here as an Officer of the Law." Charlie said doing his best to keep his serious face up. Years of practice helped but right now he was facing down his little granddaughter and it wasn't an easy task. "Renesmee, I've had reports that you've been driving dangerously and very fast. You could hurt someone or yourself with that kind of driving. I'm going to have to take you to the police station for questioning."

Renesmee looked up at Edward with a panicked look, "Daddy?"

Edward shrugged, "Nessie you have to understand driving is a privilege. If you can't drive responsibly then you'll have to take the punishment."

Renesmee looked at the ground for a few seconds, the looked back at Charlie holding out her wrists as if waiting for handcuffs, "Okay, Chief Swan, I'm a big girl. I can take it."

Charlie nearly lost it then, covering his laughter with a couple of coughs. Then trying to look thoughtful, "I tell you what, I'm going to let you off with a warning this time. You seem like you've learned your lesson. But if I have to get called back out here I won't be as lenient."

Renesmee nodded as she dropped her wrists, "Yes sir. I'll be good, I promise."

He smiled and nodded back to her, "Well I better get back to the station. Lot's of paperwork to do."

Edward gave him another wink and walked him back out the door, "Thank you Chief Swan. We'll do our best to keep Nessie out of trouble."

Now they were out of Renesmee's view, Charlie grinned, "See that you do."


	4. Chapter 4: Charlie's Driving School

**I finally got another chapter up. I'm working on another but it will have to come later on when Nessie gets closer to 'driving age'. Can't wait to put that one up because it's cracking me up while I write it. And my husband is helping me out with that one. I know a little about cars but the hubby is the autofile in the family. Anyway hope you like this little tidbit and please review.**

* * *

Charlie stood at the obstacle course that was laid out before him. I looked like a miniature version of the town of Forks. Complete with buildings, streets, and even the police station. Chuckling to himself he looked over at his son-in-law, "Looks like you out did yourselves."

Edward shook his head while he wrapped an arm around Bella, "No, that was all Emmett and Rosalie. They felt Renesmee might as well get a local geography lesson out of this as well."

Charlie rubbed his chin as he walked over to where a miniature of his house stood, "Can't say it's a totally bad idea. At least if she gets lost, she'll know how to get to safety."

Edward chuckled, knowing that would never happen, "Or she might just decide to visit you on her own." Just then he heard the little convertible drive up with the stereo blasting. "What kept you," he asked, raising his voice slightly over the music so Rosalie could hear him.

"We had to rig up signal lights. It took me a bit because it was drawing so much power she couldn't run the stereo at the same time when she turned on the blinker. So I put the signal switch on its own battery power," Rose said back. Even though she knew Edward had already heard her in his mind. But they had to keep up pretences around Charlie.

Charlie walked over to the where Renesmee sat bopping around in the seat to the music. He reached inside the car and turned off the music so he could be heard. Renesmee glared at him and asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"One of the first rules of safe driving is being aware of your surroundings. You have to turn down the music so you can hear what is going on outside the car, including emergency vehicles. When you first get to your car to drive, you'll need to check around it to make sure the tires are in good condition and there isn't any foreign obstacles endangering the car or yourself. Also check for any leaking fluids. I'm assuming that since your Aunt just added signals that she checked the car over?" He turned to Rose and saw her nod. "Good. Now, before you start driving the city streets here I'm going to go over some other rules with you."

Renesmee sighed but turned off her little car realizing that she wasn't going to get to drive anytime soon, "Yes, Chief Swan."

Fifteen minutes later she has successfully went through her verbal test and her Grandpa was grudgingly allowing her to drive on the 'streets' of Forks. When she didn't get stopped soon enough at the first stop sign Charlie handed her a slip of paper that read "Ticket for running a stop sign." She looked at him with surprise.

He shrugged, "if this was a real road you would have been pulled over and given a ticket. Better to do it this way than when you get into town in a real car in a few years."

Renesmee grumbled to herself, "This isn't nearly as much fun as it should be."

Charlie kept his laughter to himself. This little girl certainly didn't have his Bella's caution when it came to the road.

For nearly an hour Nessie ran down the streets, and sidewalks, and into a few buildings of Forks. Charlie went through a whole notebook of paper before he finally gave up giving her 'Tickets' and he got the sneaking suspicion that she had decided to make a game of how many tickets she could collect because she began to giggle after he handed each one to her. That may become a problem in the future.


	5. Chapter 5: Going Muddin with Emmett

**So just so you know. The reason this short piece is so long in coming is because I work at a school and had to deal with the graduation of over 400 students. Then in a totally Bella (pre-vampire) moment I broke my pinky cleaning a bathroom and now it's taped up to another finger. If anything is misspelled or looks weird...well sorry. But I hope you get the idea and you enjoy it. Please Review!**

* * *

"Now remember Emmett, do not let her out of your sight. I don't want to hear of her driving off without you again." Edward saying, eyeing his brother waiting to hear what he knew was going to come out of his mouth.

"Edward, really, I got her back. She's not quick enough in that jeep to get away from me. Besides if I let anything happen to her you'd still have to wait in line after Rosie to hurt me. And, frankly, I'm more afraid of Rose," Emmett grimaced.

Edward nodded with a glare, "Okay, just as long as we understand each other. I'll let Rose rip you apart but I'm setting the bonfire."

As Emmett took a step back wearily, Bella walked up, "I think you actually scared him this time Edward."

Emmett nodded, "I can't tell if he's just being over-reacting Edward or if he's serious this time."

Bella laughed, "He's always serious when he over-reacts. Don't you remember Italy?"

Rosalie stepped up next her husband but directed her words to Edward, "Don't worry. Renesmee will be safe with us."

* * *

"Okay, Nessie, now I want you to drive through that mud puddle over there," Emmett pointed in the direction of an small pool left by a recent rainstorm.

"But won't I get wet? Or stuck?" Nessie asked.

Emmett laughed, "That's kind of the point with a jeep. Getting' messy and getting unstuck. We are going to test out that tow wench on the front."

Nessie giggled, "Okay, Uncle Emmett, but Aunt Rosie better give me a bath before Momma and Daddy see me or you are going to be in BIG trouble.

Emmett nodded, "Try not to think about this too much too. Now go full bore into the puddle that's the best way to get through it."

Nessie pushed down the peddle and got a good running start so she could run through the muck, slinging dirt and mud in every direction. Giggling the whole way until she got stuck. "Uncle Emmett what do I do now?"

Emmett winked at his niece, "Now I'll show you how to use the wench. You'll have to get out though."

Nessie shrugged and stood up and jumped over the hood of the little jeep and joined her uncle on the other side of the puddle. Emmett chuckled to himself, what a little show off she was. Pointing to a tree he said, "Well hook the tow cable around that tree and then we'll just pull it out of the mud."

Nessie scrunched her nose, "That's it? That doesn't sound all that messy?"

"You'll have plenty of time to get messy. We are just practicing for now so you can do this on your own later on."

Nessie sighed, "Okay, but I want to find more mud puddles."

Emmett laughed, "That's my girl!"

After a long while of running through mud puddles and getting pulled out. And once breaking a tree before they actually got the little jeep from between two boulders that Emmett still wasn't sure how Nessie got the thing between without hurting herself or the car. They finally headed home and met up with a very worried Rosalie.

"Where have you two been? And WHY does Renesmee look like she's just had a mud bath? Edwards going to kill me. We will have to give you a bath at the main house before going to the Cottage."

Nessie looked up at Emmett, "Told ya!"

* * *

Edward frowned as he heard his brother and sister bringing his daughter home. "Something's up?"

Bella sighed as she laid her book down, "Isn't it always. What's wrong this time."

"Nessie's home and she, Emmett and Rosalie are singing 'Puff the Magic Dragon,'" Edward said.

"So what's wrong with that," Bella shrugged.

"They are teaching it to her in two different languages while they are mentally thinking of anything but what happened today."

"Ah, yep something is up. But then they may be doing that on purpose to make you think something is up just to bug you."

Edward grinned, "You are not helping."

Bella laughed, "Never said I would. You are way too over protective for your own good. When Nessie is with her Aunts and Uncles she will always come home in one piece."

"What about Jacob?"

Bella nodded, "Now him you might need to worry about when she gets older?"

Edward's eyebrows came together in annoyance, "You said you were safe with him."

Bella came over and sat on his lap and stroked his cheek, "I was, because I had you. She will be ALL his someday."

Edward growled, "Again, you are not helping."

Just then the door opened and his daughter came running in and jumped on both of their laps putting her hand on Bella's cheek; she couldn't hold back her thoughts. Edward heard every one of them as they tumbled forth.

Emmett groaned and thought to himself, as he took off running in the other direction, it's a good thing Bella and Nessie were both sitting on Eddie. It gave him a head start; he might even make it to the house before….OOOF!


End file.
